


Jell-O There

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [370]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/01/20: "spit, lemon, winner"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [370]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Jell-O There

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/01/20: "spit, lemon, winner"

Stiles had just forcibly slurped another Jell-O shot into his mouth, holding it there to savor the lemony taste.

Then he almost spit it across the room when an unexpected voice behind him spoke.

“You know you can still get drunk off Jell-O shots.”

Stiles had heard otherwise but wasn’t about to argue with a beautiful stranger.

“Derek,” the beautiful stranger said.

Stiles, who’d accepted Erica’s invitation to her New Year’s party despite feeling he’d be the lonely loser with nobody to kiss at midnight, smiled at the possibility he might actually become a winner.

“Hi, Derek. My name’s Stiles.”


End file.
